


Switched

by Samtheshipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Ships It, angel!dean, bunker!cas, domestic life, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtheshipper/pseuds/Samtheshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean wakes up one morning feeling not quite the same, he begins to get suspicious. Sam confirms his suspicions. Something is going on. <br/>They figure out that Dean and Cas have switched and they need to find a way to reverse it, before time runs out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is going on?

Dean opens his eyes. Surprisingly, he feels very awake and alert. His back doesn't ache like it did yesterday and his throat isn't sore. Something's up. He sits up, and rubs his eyes, as a routine, not a necessity, since he doesn't even have sleep in his eyes. He sighs, wondering what the hell is happening. He throws his legs over the side of his bed, and gets up.  
His legs don't hurt as he walks over towards his mirror. What he sees as he peers at the mirror almost makes him jump out of his skin. His wrinkles that are permanently etched on his face are gone, his skin is smooth, and scars he has gotten throughout the years are gone. He looks much younger and healthier. He looks down at his hands, and again, no wrinkles or scars, just smooth skin. 

_What is going on?_

Dean shakes his head as he walks out of his room. He's not surprised that he feels lighter on his feet. As he walks into the kitchen he is met by a great smell of toast, bacon and eggs. Sam is standing at the stove hovering over a frying pan. 

"Heya, Sammy" Dean greets. 

"Since when do you call me Sammy?" Sam questions. Dean stares at Sam for a second, before shaking his head and sitting down. His morning has been too weird to argue. As Dean waits patiently for his breakfast, he hears footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Morning, Cas" Sam calls out, not even looking at him. Castiel replies with a groan. He's scratching his scruff and yawning while he trudges into the kitchen. He stops when he notices Dean. 

"Dean? You uh- you look gr- you look great" He stutters. Dean's staring in confusion is interrupted by a clatter of a fork by Sam in the kitchen. He has a smirk on his face. Cas shuffles to take a seat at the table. Sam comes and places a plate in front of Cas, then one in front of himself. 

"Dude!" Dean exclaims. Then he gestures to himself.

Sam looks taken aback. "You want some too?" Dean nods vigorously, wondering why he didn't make Dean any, but he made Cas some. Dean looks to Cas and he is wearing a really confused expression, while looking down at his food, as if it's going to come alive. Now that Dean is closer to Castiel, he can see a difference than usual. He has bigger circles underneath his eyes, and more wrinkle lines on his face. There is sleep in his eyes and he just looks much more tired than usual. It's like the opposite of Dean. Weird.  
Cas takes a bite out of his toast, and there is a satisfying crunch. Cas looks very surprised. "This is very good, Sam." Sam just smiles. The he returns with Dean's breakfast. Dean isn't hungry, but he just wants to eat. He picks up his toast and bites into it, but he doesn't chew because of the absolute disgusting taste.

"Ew. Did you burn mine on purpose, Sammy?" Dean jokes.

"Why do you keep calling me Sammy? Only Cas calls me Sammy." Sam tells him. Dean's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. He turns his head to look at Cas, and he looks equally as confused as Dean. 

"I don't think I have ever called you Sammy, Sam." Cas states.  
Sam looks between the two of them. "Are you guys playing me?" He looks at Dean then at Cas, "Oh my god you are. You had me worried for a second." He laughs and picks up his toast. When Dean and Castiel both don't laugh, or even break their puzzled expressions, his hands stop on the way to his mouth. 

"You guys can quit it now. You didn't fool me."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Sam." Dean says. Cas nods. 

Sam just rolls his eyes. "Stop guys." 

"What exactly do you think we're doing?" Cas asks him.  
Sam gestures with his hands, "you know, pretending that you guys switched or whatever." Dean and Cas look at each other. 

Dean turns his head to Sam again. "Wait. Who am I?" 

"You're Dean." Sam said with a weird expression on his face.

Dean scoffs. "Yes obviously, but I mean what am I ... To you?"

"You're my... Friend?" Sam says looking worried, wondering if he said the right thing. 

"What about me?" Cas asks.

"My brother, obviously."  
A few seconds pass, then suddenly, Dean bursts out with laughter. Cas joins him. Sam just looks at them confused as they laugh. Dean stops, seeing the expression on Sam's face. He examines his brothers face. There is no sign of he same recognition like there was yesterday. Also, there was no sign of him lying about not understanding. He genuinely doesn't know what's going on. Dean would know if he was lying. He has practised reading faces on Sam for years.  
He thinks for a second. If him and Cas are switched, that means Cas is human. And if Cas is human, that means-

"Wait what the hell?" Dean says "Am I an angel?" 

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "Yes, Dean. You are, and have been for millions of years."  
Cas and Dean look at each other, no amusement on their faces. There was a hint of fright on Cas' face, and Dean didn't like that he bit. Cas squeezes his eyes shut really hard, looking like he's concentrating really hard, his face turning purple. He lets out his breath.

"I can't fly." He looks even more afraid. They both look to Sam. He now just looks at a total loss for words. Around the table they all share the same baffled expression. From the shadows a figure emerges. 

"Ah. So good to be back with my favourite toys." He says loudly and waggles his eyebrows


	2. Under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dean and Cas know what's happening, they need to figure out a way to reverse it. Some truths come out in the process and confuse things.

Gabriel walks to the table to where the trio is sitting. "Well hellooo" he says in a singsong tone of voice. He examines all of their stunned faces. "Well, who else would you think is behind this? Uh, trickster here." He sighs, gesturing to his face with his finger.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asks him, looking furious.

Gabriel chuckles, "I just told you. Trickster." When Castiel doesn't drop his glare, Gabriel sighs. "Fine. It's a secret. But here's a hint. You guys will learn a lot about each other with this- uh 'experience'." He uses his fingers to air quote.

"Well, when can we return to our real selves?" Dean demands.

"Oh, Deano. I won't return you to your original selves until I am fully convinced that you are an angel," he points at Dean, "and you" he points at Cas, "are a hunter.

"Will I regain my memory of them?" Sam pipes up.

"Oh! I forgot you were there Sammy!" Gabe grins. "Oh yes. You will when I am convinced. All part of the fun and games, my dear Sam." He winks at Sam. Sam just rolls his eyes. 

"Now! Let the games begin!" Gabriel snaps his fingers, and he's gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean. You need to concentrate." Castiel says with urgency.

"It's no use Cas. I've been trying for hours now. Let's face it. I'm never gonna fly." Dean tells him. 

"All you need to do is-"

"Yeah I know, Cas" Dean cuts him off. "You have told me over ten times what 'I need to do'." Dean plops down onto the couch with a sigh. 

"Well I don't now what you want me to do about it, Dean." Cas rolls his eyes; a very human gesture.  
They sit in awkward silence for a moment, then Dean sits up straight. "Hey. We should train you to be a hunter." Cas looks into Dean's eyes. Dean can see a mix of fear and excitement in those bright blue eyes. 

Dean smiles at the adorable sight in front of him. Castiel is standing with his legs wide apart, wearing bright yellow ear protectors that are slightly too big for him. He's holding a gun straight in front of him with both of his hands. Cas now looks completely terrified. Wow. It's like has never held a gun before. He shifts back and forth on his feet before squeezing his eyes shut and shooting. He flinched when the loud sound reaches his ears. 

Dean laughs. "Cas. You know that you have to aim, and in order to aim, you have to have at least one eye open." He chuckles again. Cas looks down at the ground, obviously disappointed in himself.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean says softly as he approaches Cas. "It's alright not to get it on the first try. Hell, I didn't even get it on like, the hundredth time." A small smile tugs at the end of Cas' mouth. That's what Dean was going for. But Cas still looks disappointed.

"Here. Lemme help." Dean says. He puts one hand on the gun overtop Cas' hand, then the other hand on the small of Cas' back. "Here. So you need to aim it slightly above the target, so that when you shoot, it will hit a bit lower." Dean redirects the gun a little. Then Cas pulls the trigger (with his eyes wide open this time, Dean made sure). The bullet hit straight in the middle.

"Hey you guys it's-" Sam barges into the room, then stops at the sight in front of him. The two boys freeze when Sam walks in. Dean jumps back from Cas. 

"Uh... I was just gonna say that lunch is ready... But um," he clears his throat, "you guys come whenever- uh, whenever you're... finished." He stutters out. He opens his mouth to say something else, but then thinks better of it, and just smirks. Then he walks out, the door slamming behind him, leaving the other two in awkward silence.

"Hey! You got the middle!" Dean exclaims, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. He raises his hand over his head to high five Cas. Cas hesitantly slaps his hand. There is a sheepish smile on the (ex) angel's face, and a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Dean that was you who did that." Cas says, modestly.

"No! You try it in your own, and I swear you'll get it." Dean reassures him. Cas rolls his eyes, not believing Dean, but holds up the gun anyway. He aims, then shoots. Then he lowers the gun, mouth open, staring disbelievingly at the target. Dean looks at it, and sure enough, it almost hit dead centre. Dean smirks at Cas' adorable face. He shakes his head. That's the second time he's used the word adorable to define Cas today. 

"Hey you know what? I'm hungry. Let's go eat lunch. I bet Sam made us a casserole, or something houswife-ish like that." Dean pats Cas on the arm, and walks out the door, Cas, hot on his heels. 

"So how was everything? Do you think Gabriel will be convinced soon?" Sam asks them across the table. 

"Well it's only our first day..." Dean scratches the back of his neck. "And I don't think you understand how hard it is to be an angel, Sammy."

Sam just shakes his head. "I will never get used to you calling me Sammy."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Are all your memories of me replaced with Cas?" 

"Well, I guess. My whole life, Cas has been there. He carried out of the burning house when I was six months. He helped me through everything. And you Dean, I can remember the first time I met you, you told me that I was an abomination, because of the demon blood thing. But don't worry. You were very naive back then and I have forgiven you fully." He smiles. It breaks Dean's heart to hear Sam saying this. Those are all of the things that he has done. Not Cas. He has always been there for his little brother. Not Cas. And Cas was the one who told Sam that he was an abomination. Dean shakes his head, sadly.

"Did you ever find it weird that your brother had a very weird name 'Castiel' and then an angel comes along with a generic name like 'Dean'." Dean questions.

"Well, Michael is a pretty generic name, so I didn't give a name like Dean a second thought. And Cas... No I never questioned our parents for the name choice." Sam responds. Dean frowns. He might as well stop harassing Sam about this because, it's not gonna change. The thing he needs to focus on, is becoming an angel. Without doing that, he might never get his Sammy back.

"Cas shot a gun today. He got a bullseye." Dean changes the subject.

"Is that when you had your arms wrapped around him?" Sam teases. He smirks at them, then goes back to his food. Dean can feel the blush creeping up his neck, to his cheeks. Even though Sam thinks that Dean and Cas are switched, he is still the little shit that he has always been. 

Cas clears his throat. "Dean was just helping me hold the gun right." That didn't help anything, but hey, gold star for trying.

"Sure, Cas." Comes Sam's snarky remark.

"After dinner, Cas, we should work on angel stuff some more, because I have a feeling it might be a little bit harder to get used to being an angel, than a human." Dean tells Cas.

"Well, speak for yourself, Dean." Cas says. It surprises Dean. He wasn't suspecting that. He thought that Cas would agree that being an angel is harder than a hunter. 

"Well, I'm just saying that you've been an angel for millions, if not billions of years, Cas. I've been a hunter for like, 30 years." 

"Yes, and being suddenly stripped of my powers that I've known nothing else, is overwhelming and difficult." Cas counters.

"Yeah, well you're already getting the hang of it, and I haven't even used a single power yet. I'm just saying that using powers is really hard when you've been mortal for you're whole life." Dean explains.

"Dean, you're not the only one who has it difficult here. I think I have the right to complain, without being shot down. Not everything is about you." Cas stands up. "Thank you for the meal, Sam, now if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air." And with that, Cas stomps up the stairs and out of the bunker. 

"Wait, Cas." Dean yells as the door slams behind the (ex)angel. Dean gets up, and makes to follow Cas, but is stopped by an arm. 

"Dean, maybe I should go." Sam says, sympathetically.

"No. You don't even know him like you think you do. Don't try to pretend you know him when your relationship is made out of fake memories." Dean spits out. Upon seeing his little brothers face, he wish he could eat up the words he had just said. Written on Sam's face is hurt and disgust. He pulls his arm back. 

"Fine. If that's what you think, I'll be in my room out of your way, since I don't actually know you guys." He turns on his heel and walks away, his long hair flowing behind him. "Wait, Sammy, I didn't mean-" 

Slam.

And then Dean is left with his thoughts, both Sam and Cas mad at him.

_Fuck._

~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel feels different being a human. All of the emotions that he already had as an angel, have at least doubled. He feels very agitated, when something goes wrong, and he can feel lots of sadness too. It's like all of his emotions have blown up. Even love. Is this what being a human is like? Is Dean feeling the opposite way? Does he now not have any emotions? Is that why he is making Cas feel like crap? Or maybe Cas feels like crap because of his own blown up emotions.  
Cas can hear the scrunching of Dean's feet approaching. He rolls his eyes. At least he got a few minutes of peace. Cas is laying on the grass beside the bunker. The stars are out and it looks amazing lying out here on his back. Cas mentally prepares himself for Dean to give him a big speech. Cas just wants to sit here and watch the beautiful stars. The scrunching of Dean's feet stop, as he is next to Cas. Then, Dean plops down beside Cas and puts his arms behind his head. They lie there in silence for a long time. He's grateful for that. Cas knows that Dean didn't mean to be hurtful. Cas is just being stupid about it. Man, human emotions are so dumb.  
Cas feels very tired. Yet another feeling that has been blown up since being a human. His eyes are drooping. They had never done that before when he was an angel. The darkness of sleep starts to wash over him. He gives in and closes his eyes for a minute. 

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean whispers. "I really am. I know it must be really hard to go from being a powerful angel of the lord, with smiting powers, and free ability to fly, to-to a speck of dust on this earth, that doesn't even make a difference." Cas opens his eyes, and forces his head to turn towards Dean. Dean is staring at the stars, with a look of deep sorrow in his eyes. 

"You make a difference, Dean." Cas knows that Dean was taking about himself. 

Dean shakes his head, still staring at the stars. "I'm so sorry." He whispers even quieter this time, so that Cas could barely hear him. 

"I know, Dean. I know." Cas whispers back, just as quiet. "I'm sorry too." Dean's eyes are closed now, even though he doesn't need to sleep. Cas hesitates, but then he places his hand on top of Dean's. Cas is still watching Dean. A smile appears on Dean's face upon feeling Cas' hand. Dean turns over his hand, and laces his fingers between Cas' own. Cas looks back at the stars, a blush forcing its way up his face. Something heavy falls onto Cas' shoulder. It's Dean's head. 

And so they lay there together, their hands entwined, Dean's head on Cas' shoulder. Neither of them know how much time passes.

And Cas falls asleep, probably the most content he's ever been.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Cas wakes up, he's in his own bed, his body tucked in. Cas tries to remember how he got there. A blush forms on his face when he remembers the position he fell asleep in last night. Dean probably brought Cas into his room. Cas doesn't want to leave his bed, it's too warm. So he settles to just lie there for now. What if yesterday was a dream? Cas shuts his eyes, and tries to fly. When he opens his eyes, he is still lying in bed. He sighs. It wasn't a dream. Cas is irritated at Gabriel. Why is he doing this? It doesn't make any sense. Gabriel gets nothing out of this. Cas already hates being a human. It's so confining. When he was an angel, he had freedom to go whoever he wanted. Of course he would always end up here, with Dean. And Sam. Sam and Dean. Not just Dean.  
Cas also misses his angel blade. Now that he's not an angel, he doesn't know where it is. It's definitely not in his sleeve. He's checked. Maybe Dean has it. He'll have to ask him. He has to keep training Dean. He hasn't even produced his angel blade. That might be a problem.  
Cas sits up and swings his feet out of bed. He doesn't feel very fresh. That must mean he should take a shower. So he grabs some fresh clothes and walks to the bathroom. He closes the door, strips of his clothes and hops in the shower. Cas turns the shower on, mostly warm. Cas has always liked warm showers rather than cold. He never understands when Dean would say "I'm gonna go and take a cold shower." How is that pleasant? Dean takes a lot of showers. He must enjoy them. It is pleasing taking your clothes off and feel the cool air on your naked body. He's sure Dean likes that part. Now he's imagining Dean striping naked. He shakes his head. Where did that come from? He can feel himself blushing because of the scene he was just imagining. But he doesn't just blush. He feels another sensation. Cas looks down and his eyes widen. What is he supposed to do about that? He experiments. Touching, rubbing, stroking. When he's finally found feels right and pleasurable, he's interrupted by someone barging into the bathroom. The shower is glass so Cas can see who it is. It's Dean, his arms full of clean clothes and shampoo. He freezes and drops his stuff. Cas jumps and tries to cover himself. A beat passes where neither of them say anything, and just stare in horror of the sight in front of them. 

"Dean!" Cas yells, realizing what is happening. 

Dean jumps. "Oh- right- uh, yeah, sorry I didn't-sorry, I uh..." He crouches down and grabs his stuff that fell to the floor. With one last apology, Dean exits. Cas is left naked with the shower running, confused about what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean closes the door quickly behind him. He leans against the bathroom door his face burning. He can't believe that just happened. He brings his hands up to his face and wallows in shame. After a moment or two of standing there. He stands up straight and heads towards his room. 

Cas had been jacking off.

Oh my god. 

Dean tries not to think about it. But that just makes him think about it more. He sits down on his bed and stares blankly at the wall.

_Cas had been jacking off._

Dean wonders what Cas was thinking about. Maybe it was one of his hot angel friends. Maybe it was busty Asian beauties. Dean looks down at his lap. 

Oh no. 

Dean had just gotten a boner thinking about his best friend jacking off. Great.

No. It was because he was thinking about busty Asian beauties. Yeah that was it. Definetly. 

Dean tries to think about something else. He thinks about last night. He's glad he made up with Cas. The stars were beautiful, and Dean was very at ease laying there, holding hands with Cas, his head in Cas' shoulder. Cas looked so adorable there, sound asleep, his head laying on Dean's head. He almost didn't want to disturb his sleep. But he knew that Cas would be uncomfortable and sore in the morning. So he took him into his arms and carried him to his bed. Sammy was in the kitchen when Dean came in. Dean hopes that Sam isn't still mad at him. But Dean doesn't think so, because Sam gave him a knowing smirk as Dean carried Cas through the kitchen. Dean stuck his tongue out. Dean smiles, remembering. When Dean got into Cas' room, he tucked Cas in and stood there, watching Cas. He had a sense of déjà vu there, thinking about all the times he had awaken to Cas standing there, watching over him. He sort of understands it now. He felt like he needed to protect that cute little Castiel, sleeping there, so unprotected and vunerable. He remembers the sight in front of him of Cas, all cozy in his bed, a slight smile placed on his face. He bent down and placed a kiss on Cas' forehead. Dean looked back, and the smile on Cas' face, was just a little bit bigger. As Dean thinks about it now, he feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach. A warm sensation is tingling in his abdomen. 

_No._

This can't be. 

He can't think this way. The image of Cas in the shower, pumping his own dick flashes in Dean's brain. Dean blushes profusely, feeling the tightness in his pants.

The shower stops and Dean hears footsteps pattering down the hallway. Dean rushes out his room and heads for the bathroom to take a long, cold shower.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay. The first and easiest thing that you need to learn, is summoning your angel blade. So I need you to concentrate, and just imagine it appearing. It doesn't have to be from your sleeve, that's just my preferred way." Cas explains. Dean closes his eyes. In his brain he imagines a threat, and him needing to protect Sammy. He imagines the angel blade Cas always has, in his own hand.  
He feels something cold in suddenly form in his hand. He opens his eyes and looks down at his hand. A smile appears on his face. He brings his head back up to look at Cas, who also is wearing a proud smile. Dean holds the blade up and tests it in his hands. The weight is okay, however, Dean rarely uses something like this. He's used to his guns. 

"Okay. The next thing I think we should work on his flying. Now last time didn't go very well, but I think we should at least try again." Cas tells him. Dean nods. "Okay. So imagine the place you want to be. Then concentrate very hard, and will your wings to open. After that, feel your wings expand, and just, fly."

Dean closes his eyes. The living room. He doesn't want to go very far, just in case he ends up going to Australia or something, and can't get back. So, he imagines upstairs. He concentrates very hard, and as Cas said, wills his wings to open. He feels a sensation that he has never felt before. He may be just imagining it, but he can feel an extra pair of something on his back, that he is moving. The sensation is as if he had just learned to wiggle his ears, something he didn't know he could move. His 'wings' expand, and then Dean feels a whipping sensation, and he's in the air for a second. He drops down, loses his balance, falls onto the ground and opens his eyes, which he had been squeezing shut. He is in the living room. He hears somebody dashing towards him. 

"Dean are you alright?" Comes Sam's worried voice. 

"Yeah, yeah." He sits up and all of the sudden his head starts pounding. So he lies back down. Dean hears a second pair of footsteps running up to Dean.

"Dean! You did it! You flew!" Cas sounds more excited than worried about Dean lying on the floor in pain.

"Yeah, okay. Just don't start calling me Dumbo." Dean opens his eyes, and chuckles at Cas' confused expression. He sits back up again, this time the pain has lessened. 

"Well we better get back to it." Dean says, rubbing his head. He gets up to his feet (swatting Sam's helping hand away, because he doesn't need it, alright?), and right as he gets on his feet, he's knocked down again, by someone popping in right in front of him.

"Dean!" Anna says. "Oh I'm sorry." She helps him up. "Something terrible has happened, Dean. I'm rounding up all the angels, and getting them to heaven. We have to go!" She says urgently.

Anna grabs his arm before he could protest.

"Anael wait-" Comes Cas' voice, right before Anna and Dean disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapters a little longer. I really enjoyed writing this one, and this is my first time writing -this kind of stuff-. For you have any pointers feel free to tell me ha. I was really happy about my last chapter, and how well it was received :). Anyway enough rambling on.  
> See ya later bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I came up with this idea a long time ago, but I never ended up writing it. But here it is and I hope you enjoy!  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
